Some software applications can process object-based audio to utilize one or more spatialization technologies. For instance, a video game can utilize a spatialization technology, such as Dolby Atmos, to generate a rich sound that enhances a user's experience. Although some applications can utilize one or more spatialization technologies, some existing systems have a number of drawbacks. For instance, some systems cannot coordinate the use of spatialization technologies when multiple applications are simultaneously processing channel-based audio and object-based audio.
In one example scenario, if a user is running a media player that is utilizing a first spatialization technology and running a video game utilizing another spatialization technology, both applications can take completely different paths on how they render their respective spatially encoded streams. To further this example, if the media player renders audio using HRTF-A and the video game renders audio using HRTF-B, and both output streams are directed to a headset, the user experience may be less than desirable since the applications cannot coordinate the processing of the signal to the headset.
Since applications do not coordinate with one another when processing spatialized audio, some existing systems may not efficiently utilize computing resources. In addition, when multiple applications are running, one application utilizing a particular output device, such as a Dolby Atmos speaker system, can abridge another application's ability to fully utilize the same spatialization technology. Thus, a user may not be able to hear all sounds produced by each application.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.